


You are my mom

by lynn_mcgrath



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_mcgrath/pseuds/lynn_mcgrath
Summary: As cinco vezes que Lilith chamou a Amity de filha e a primeira vez que a Amity a chamou de mãe.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	You are my mom

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez postando nesse site. Espero que gostem.

Lilith Clawthorne

Tudo começou quando eu vi seus olhos assustados ao errar um feitiço. Amity tinha 7 anos, uma criança que não deveria ficar tão assustada ao errar um feitiço avançado para sua idade. Mesmo assim seus olhos dourados estavam arregalados, seu peito subia e descia em pânico e eu me vi querendo proteger a todo custo a garotinha assustada que me olhava como se eu fosse a machucar.

\- Me desculpe, Senhorita Clawthorne - Ela começou a dizer ainda assustada, e foi a primeira vez que eu realmente ouvi na sua voz a criança que existia dentro dela e sempre insistia em se esconder. Normalmente Amity falava com uma voz forte, educada e extremamente robotizada para uma criança, e apesar de adorar cada pedacinho dela, eu ansiava mais que tudo que ela pudesse apenas falar como ela queria - Eu não vou errar mais. Por favor, me desculpe. Vou aceitar o castigo.

Então ela puxou a manga da camisa, estendeu seus pequenos braços na minha direção e fechou os olhos, como se esperasse a punição. E quando eu realmente parei para olhar seus braços sem o tecido que sempre o escondia, meu coração apertou no peito e a vontade feroz de proteger aquela criança assustada cresceu em mim. Eu era a mentora de Amity desde que ela completou 5 anos, quase dois anos atrás. No começo eu achei estranho que uma criança tão pequena procurasse por mim, mas quando ela começou a fazer cada feitiço base que normalmente crianças mais velhas que ela tinham dificuldade... eu entendi que ela era mais do que eu sequer podia imaginar. Eu aceitei me tornar sua mentora e desde então venho treinando a garotinha inteligente.

Mas no meio disso Amity se tornou mais que a minha aprendiz. Eu passei a esperar cada sorriso tímido que ela lançava na minha direção, a sua animação sempre que eu a buscava em casa de surpresa para um treino, a forma que seus olhos brilham quando eu mostro um feitiço, e, principalmente, como ela me olha com algo além de admiração. Um olhar de amor, afeição e carinho.

Então, ver seus braços com as pequenas marcas vermelhas e roxas parte meu coração de uma maneira que eu sabia que aconteceria no momento em que ela riu comigo pela primeira vez. 

E sem que eu pudesse controlar meu corpo eu a puxei para os meus braços e a abracei com cuidado. No começo ela ficou rígida nos meus braços, como se ela nunca esperasse por algo assim, mas então seu pequeno corpo se agarrou ao meu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela ansiava tanto pelo carinho que eu sentia no seu abraço que aquilo era o que ela mais procurava. Como uma garota tão jovem pode ter esse vazio e essa falta tão grande dentro de si?

\- Está tudo bem, Amity, eu também errei esse feitiço na primeira vez que tentei - Eu comecei a dizer com carinho enquanto sua respiração finalmente começava a se acalmar - E eu nunca vou te machucar, tudo bem?

Ela se afastou levemente do meu abraço e me olhou, seus olhos dourados procurando algo que eu ainda não compreendia.

\- Você não vai? - Ela questionou com uma voz tão vulnerável que mais uma vez o meu coração se partiu.

\- Nunca. Eu prometo.

E aquela promessa selou algo que eu ainda não entendia completamente, mas eu tinha certeza de algo... eu nunca mais deixaria ninguém machucar aquela garota.

I.

Um ano atrás quando eu vi as marcas nos braços dela eu prometi para mim mesma que faria de tudo para que ela nunca mais tivesse que se machucar, e no começo eu pensei que se eu treinasse ela todos os dias da semana e sempre fizesse o possível para que ela não tivesse que ficar naquela casa as coisas melhorariam. E no começo melhoraram. Ela parecia mais leve, mais feliz, usava camisas com manga curta sem preocupação porque seus braços finalmente estavam livres daquelas marcas. E o alívio que dominava meu coração era gigante.

Mas quando ela apareceu no treino do final de semana com uma camisa com as mangas cobrindo até suas mãos e um olhar vazio e quebrado... eu sabia que precisava fazer mais.

\- Amity... - Eu disse assim que ela saiu pela porta da grande mansão.

\- Está tudo bem - Ela disse com um sorriso triste - Eu acho que a culpa é minha.

\- A culpa nunca é sua, meu amor - Eu disse com carinho e cuidado enquanto puxava ela para mais perto de mim e tocava seu rosto com cuidado.

\- Eu acredito em você - Ela disse, mas ela não me olhava nos olhos.

\- Mas?

\- É difícil continuar acreditando quando eles tentam ao máximo tirar isso de mim - Ela disse com tristeza.

\- Isso o que?

\- Você - Ela disse e seu tom de voz era tão quebrado que me partiu em pedaços - A felicidade.

Eu me abaixei na frente dela e olhei com cuidado nos olhos dourados que eu faria de tudo para que nunca mais derramassem nenhuma lágrima.

\- Você confia em mim? - Eu perguntei com cuidado.

\- Mais que tudo - Ela respondeu com convicção.

\- Você não é só a minha aprendiz, Amity, você é mais que isso - Eu disse enquanto acariciava com cuidado seu rosto - E se você me permitir eu vou cuidar de você e nunca mais deixar algo assim acontecer.

\- Como? - Ela perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Me tornando oficialmente sua tutora legal - Eu respondi séria - Você não teria que voltar aqui mais.

\- Eu ficaria com você? - Ela perguntou com cuidado e por alguns segundos eu temi que isso não fosse o que ela realmente queria, mas mesmo com medo concordei com a cabeça - É tudo que eu mais quero.

Então eu tomei a minha decisão e levantei, vestindo a máscara séria da posição que eu tinha no coven do imperador. Eu toquei a grande campainha e coloquei Amity com cuidado atrás de mim, a protegendo.

Quando Odalia Blight abriu a porta sua expressão me mostrou que de alguma forma ela sabia o que aconteceria, e não se importava o bastante para realmente lutar.

\- Isso acaba hoje, Odalia - Eu disse séria e ela apenas olhou para Amity, que eu ainda protegia atrás de mim - Eu vou subir agora com ela e vamos pegar tudo que a pertence e vamos partir. E nos próximos dias iremos nos encontrar no coven do imperador para cuidar das papeladas necessárias. Estamos entendidas?

Ela sorriu de uma forma que eu não gostei, com deboche e desdém. Como uma garota tão especial veio de uma pessoa tão ruim?

\- Você acha que ela vale sua atenção? Sinceramente, é melhor para a minha família. Menos um peso - Ela disse ainda sorrindo, e eu senti Amity apertar minha perna.

Então sem que eu pudesse controlar a raiva dominou meu corpo, e eu sabia que meus olhos verdes estavam brilhando com uma luz azul poderosa. O olhar de medo de Odalia Blight me dizia isso.

\- Você nunca mais vai falar da minha filha dessa forma! - Eu disse com raiva e seus olhos me mostravam que ela entendia - Nunca mais.

A mão pequena e gentil de Amity me fez voltar e conseguir controlar meu corpo e minha raiva, me fazendo respirar fundo e olhar para ela com cuidado, eu temia que agora ela estivesse com medo de mim também, mas seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho de admiração que eu vi tanto tempo atrás.

\- Tudo bem - Ela disse com um sorriso - Eu sei.

E aquela foi apenas mais uma das vezes que Amity provou que era mais inteligente que a maioria dos jovens da sua idade, e eu não podia ter mais orgulho da garota que eu escolhi para ser minha filha. 

II.

Era o aniversário de 9 anos da Amity e estávamos procurando na confeitaria o bolo perfeito para o seu dia. Amity agora era diferente da garota de um ano atrás, quando ela ainda estava presa com aquela família. Agora ela vivia a vida mais levemente, ela entendia que as vezes podia errar e que estava tudo bem, ela sorria e realmente tinha amigos e não as pessoas que a antiga família a obrigava a ter por perto.

íamos fazer uma pequena festa na nossa casa, um pedido que ela me fez. Amity tinha convidado seus três melhores amigos. Augustus, Willow e... Luz Noceda. A garotinha de olhos animados e sorriso gentil era uma das melhores coisas nas nossas vidas. Desde que a minha irmã, Eda, tinha casado com sua paixão humana de infância, Luz tinha se tornado sua filha e fazia parte dos meus dias tanto quanto Amity. Elas eram melhores amigas, estavam sempre juntas e se olhavam com uma admiração que fazia eu, Camilla e Eda sorrirmos de forma conhecedora. Porque elas podiam ainda não saber, mas nós já sabíamos.

\- O que acha desse? - Ela perguntou enquanto olhava para um bolo com a cobertura rosa. Eu me aproximei e me abaixei na direção do bolo, ficando na mesma altura que ela. Então, de uma forma natural e nossa, ela enrolou seus braços no meu pescoço enquanto ainda olhava para o bolo, e eu a puxei para o meu colo.

Eu descobri depois de algumas semanas morando com Amity que ela era uma pessoa extremamente carinhosa que sempre estava procurando maneiras de demonstrar o amor. E eu não podia amar mais isso.

\- É a sua cara, monkey - Eu respondi com carinho e ela sorriu enquanto concordava.

Me levantei, ainda com ela no colo, e caminhei até uma das vendedoras para fazer o pedido.

\- Quero encomendar um bolo igual esse da vitrine - Eu disse para a senhora de olhar gentil - Com uma vela de 9 anos e o nome dessa garotinha linda aqui.

Eu apontei para Amity no meu colo, que ficou constrangida e se escondeu no meu pescoço. A vendedora sorriu e concordou enquanto anotava o pedido.

\- Para ser entregue na residência Clawthorne às 18h - Eu continuei e sorri quando a vendedora fez sinal de que faria a pergunta - Desculpa, Lilith Clawthorne, mas a minha irmã adoraria que entregassem errado para ela.

A vendedora riu concordando, eu e Eda éramos clientes dessa confeitaria desde a infância, então a vendedora entendia o que eu queria dizer.

\- Desculpa, senhora Clawthorne, mas qual o nome da garotinha linda? - Ela perguntou enquanto olhava com carinho para Amity, que ainda estava escondida no meu pescoço - Ela é a sua aprendiz, não é?

\- Amity Clawthorne - Eu respondi com convicção, fazendo a vendedora arregalar os olhos - E não, ela é a minha filha.

E sentir Amity sorrindo no meu pescoço foi o bastante para fazer tudo valer a pena.

III.

\- E precisamos aumentar a segurança na zona 4 da ilha - Eu disse seriamente enquanto os guardas me olhavam com atenção.

\- Sim, senhora! - Eles responderam juntos.

\- Por enquanto é só isso, podem voltar para os seus postos - Eu disse enquanto eles concordavam e batiam em retirada.

Eu estava em um dos dias que eu menos gostava, os dias que eu precisava conversar com cada guarda de cada zona da ilha. Era necessário e era o dever da líder do coven do imperador, mas nesses momentos eu desejava ter tomado o mesmo caminho que a minha irmã e ter continuado o trabalho da loja de poções Clawthorne. Mas para ser sincera eu nunca fui boa com poções, esse era o trabalho da minha irmãzinha.

Uma mão pequena e gentil puxando meu vestido me chamou a atenção, me fazendo olhar para a garotinha que guardava o céu e as estrelas nos olhos e que era a razão dos meus melhores sorrisos.

\- Ei, monkey - Eu disse com carinho - Algum problema?

Era um dos dias em que ela não tinha aula em Hexside, então eu a trazia para o trabalho porque não gostava de deixa-la sozinha em casa. Amity tinha um lugar na minha sala, uma mesa personalizada e uma estante com seus livros favoritos.

\- Posso dar uma volta? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso animado. Se tinha uma coisa que ela amava era andar pelo castelo do imperador. No começo eu me preocupava que algo acontecesse com ela, mas toda a guarda do castelo tinha consciência que Amity Clawthorne era minha filha, e que se algo acontecesse com ela eles iriam sentir a minha fúria. E até mesmo o imperador tinha dito que ela tinha passe livre para andar pelo castelo, ele adorava ela. E realmente tinha como não gostar do meu pedacinho de felicidade?

\- Claro, monkey - Eu respondi com carinho e ela sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto animada antes de se preparar para sair.

\- Vou trazer seu chá favorito - Ela disse com um sorriso e então saiu correndo.

Tinha como amar mais aquela garota?

E nas próximas horas eu continuei repassando os novos planos de proteção para o guardas da zona. As vezes eu ficava entediada e olhava para a mesa com detalhes rosa e livros de aventura, então eu respirava fundo e conseguia continuar. Amity achava que eu a tinha salvado, mas para ser sincera tinha sido completamente o contrário. Amity tinha me salvado e continuava salvando todos os dias.

\- Vocês acham que precisam de mais pessoas para trabalhar com vocês? - Perguntei para os guardas da zona 8, mas antes que eles respondessem um barulho alto soou pelo castelo - Deve ter sido na área de treinamento.

Eles deram de ombros e começaram a responder a minha pergunta, mas de repente foi como se o meu mundo inteiro tivesse parado e nada mais importasse, porque mais um barulho alto soou pelo castelo, seguido por um grito que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Amity!

Os guardas pareceram entender porque em segundos estavam correndo junto comigo na direção de onde o grito vinha, e nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu vi. 

Amity estava com lágrimas nos olhos e o mesmo olhar de pânico que eu nunca mais tinha visto desde que ela deixou aquela casa, e dois dos novos guardas do castelo estavam segurando ela com força enquanto tentavam a tirar do castelo.

Um dos guardas da zona 8 agiu primeiro que eu, provavelmente porque não estavam em transe por ver a filha nessa situação, e criaram um feitiço que afastou os dois guardas dela. Em segundos a garotinha assustada estava no meu colo chorando e todos estavam me olhando.

Os guardas que conheciam a Amity estavam com um olhar de pena enquanto olhavam a garotinha assustada presa no meu pescoço, e os novos guardas pareciam extremamente confusos, mas eu não me importei, porque a única imagem que eu tinha na minha mente era da minha filha assustada enquanto eles seguravam com força seu pulso com um feitiço.

Afastei Amity levemente do meu abraço e puxei seus braços para analisar e meu mundo parou quando vi os ferimentos cobrindo o braço dela. Então, foi como dois anos atrás, quando Odalia Blight ousou falar algo dela. A raiva dominou meu corpo e novamente eu senti a magia azul brilhante tomar conta dos meus olhos.

\- Quem vocês pensam que são? - Eu gritei com raiva e eu os teria matado se as mãos pequenas não estivessem em volta do meu pescoço acalmando a minha raiva e fazendo com que o azul brilhante deixasse meus olhos. Amity estava grudada nos meus braços, como um macaquinho, que era a razão para eu a chamar assim, e se não fosse por isso eles provavelmente estariam destruídos.

\- Ela se recusou a ouvir nossas ordens! - Um deles disse.

\- Eu não sabia que eles estavam falando comigo - Amity se defendeu com a voz embargada - Nenhum guarda tinha sido rude comigo dessa maneira. Eles me trataram como uma criminosa e eu não sabia que estavam falando comigo.

\- Mentira! - Um deles teve a audácia de gritar - Ela nos ignorou de propósito!

\- Você está chamando a minha filha de mentirosa? - Eu gritei de volta e os dois guardas paralisaram, finalmente parecendo entender a gravidade da situação, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa passos firmes tomaram conta do salão.

\- O que está acontecendo? - O imperador perguntou firmemente, e apesar da sua postura séria assim que viu Amity ele sorriu e veio na nossa direção - Não sabia que estava aqui, garotinha.

Ao notar como o imperador tratou Amity os guardas ficaram ainda mais paralisados e nervosos.

\- Então? - Ele disse seriamente enquanto olhava para os guardas.

\- Nós achávamos que ela era uma intrusa! - Um deles finalmente se pronunciou.

\- Quem? - Belos perguntou.

\- Eu - Amity disse com cuidado - Eu tava andando pelo castelo e quando eu vi eles estavam prendendo as minhas mãos.

\- Prendendo as suas mãos? - Ele perguntou enquanto franzia o cenho, e Amity para explicar levantou o pulso para mostrar o machucado, e Belos parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

\- Vocês usaram o feitiço que usamos para prender criminosos em uma criança? - Ele questionou furioso - Inaceitável! Nesse coven nós não agimos dessa forma com quem não pode se defender, e muito menos com a senhorita Clawthorne, que todos nesse castelo sabem que tem permissão para andar livremente por aqui.

Ele continuou falando sobre o quão inaceitável era a ação dos idiotas e eu tirei com carinho Amity do meu colo e me abaixei na sua altura, pegando suas mão com cuidado e criando um feitiço de cura.

\- Melhor? - Perguntei com carinho e ela sorriu, então beijei sua testa e a coloquei com cuidado atrás de mim de forma protetora.

\- Toquem na minha filha de novo e vocês vão se arrepender por toda a eternidade! - Eu gritei assim que o imperador me olhou para que eu dissesse algo - Amity Clawthorne não deve ser tocada.

IV.

Eu estava voando tão rápido com a raven que eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu iria cair, mas o desespero para ver Amity tinha tomado meu corpo e meu palismã parecia entender porque estava voando mais rápido do que nunca. Quando o diretor da Hexside disse que ela tinha se machucado eu deixei Eda falando sozinha e subi na raven em menos de um segundo.

Hoje faziam exatos 4 anos que Amity era oficialmente a minha filha e eu estava conversando com a minha irmã mais nova sobre o que eu tinha planejado para comemorar e ela estava me contando sobre como estava animada sobre a Luz começar a se interessar pela trilha de poções na Hexside. Amity era da trilha de abominações, mas ela tinha uma facilidade completa com todas as trilhas, assim como eu tinha na sua idade. Ela era realmente a minha filha.

Assim que raven pousou nos portões da Hexside eu pulei e corri o mais rápido possível, correndo pelos corredores da minha antiga escola e indo até a enfermaria principal, onde o diretor disse que ela estaria.

Amity estava deitada na cama com os olhos levemente inchados, como se tivesse chorado, e Luz estava ao seu lado segurando sua mão e com uma expressão preocupada. Eu nem parei para notar o que tinha errado com o seu corpo, eu apenas respirei fundo e me aproximei da cama com o olhar preocupado. Assim que me viu Luz se afastou da cama para me deixar me aproximar e disse que iria pegar um pouco de água para nós duas.

\- O que aconteceu, monkey? - Eu perguntei com cuidado enquanto a olhava com carinho.

Amity fez um pequeno bico com os lábios e apontou com a cabeça para as pernas, onde eu finalmente notei um gesso cobrindo toda a sua perna esquerda.

\- Eu me inscrevi nos jogos escolares e no segundo jogo acabei trombando com uma das jogadoras - Ela respondeu ainda com um biquinho - Ela quebrou o braço e eu a perna, mas a enfermeira disse que a minha recuperação vai ser rápida.

Assim que ela terminou de falar uma enfermeira jovem entrou na sala com uma ficha nas mãos e uma poção azul.

\- Ei, Amity - Ela disse enquanto se aproximava da cama e eu me afastei para que ela passasse - Vou dar uma poção analgésica e você pode ir pra casa. Eu recomendo que alguém te busque porque você vai ficar meio grogue.

Ela não parecia ter notado a minha presença enquanto falava com a Amity, mas minha filha apenas concordou e fez uma leve careta para a poção. Amity odiava tomar poções. Era um sacrifício fazer com que ela e Luz tomassem as poções vacinas que Eda fazia a cada seis meses para elas. Tínhamos que prometer doces.

\- Recomendo tomar em um gole só, é bem ruim - A enfermeira disse com um sorrisinho, e então finalmente notou a minha presença quando eu me aproximei para segurar a mão da minha filha.

\- Se você tomar tudo eu levo você e a Luz na sua loja de doces favoritos - Eu disse com um sorriso cúmplice e ela sorriu e tomou a poção em um gole rápido.

\- Senhorita Clawthorne! - A enfermeira disse surpresa - Veio ver alguém?

Ela parecia confusa e eu não a culpava, ela provavelmente era nova na Hexside ou saberia já que eu vivo aqui por causa do meu macaquinho.

\- Vim buscar ela - Eu disse - Já posso leva-la para casa?

\- Desculpa, senhorita - Ela disse com o cenho franzido - Apenas os responsáveis dela podem.

Eu sorri e olhei para a Amity, que tinha um sorriso que se igualava ao meu. Estávamos acostumadas a isso.

\- Sou eu - Eu respondi enquanto me aproximava da cama - Ela é a minha filha.

Ela pareceu surpresa mas sorriu mesmo assim, então disse que eu poderia levar ela para casa e me disse todos os cuidados que eu deveria tomar.

Eu me aproximei da cama e me abaixei levemente daquele jeito que já estava acostumada, então como sempre fazia Amity enrolou seus pequenos braços no meu pescoço e eu a peguei com cuidado no meu colo.

\- Engraçado como as coisas não mudam, monkey - Eu disse com um sorriso enquanto começava a andar para fora da sala - Você pode já ter 12 anos mas ainda é meu macaquinho.

Eu não esperei uma resposta, afinal, ela já estava começando a ficar sonolenta com o remédio. Mas as palavras que deixaram sua boca aqueceram meu coração de uma forma que apenas ela conseguia.

\- Eu sempre vou ser seu macaquinho.

V.

\- Gira o pulso mais para a esquerda, monkey - Eu disse enquanto Amity repetia com maestria a minha lição. Estávamos nos meus dias favoritos da semana, os dias em que eu ensinava novas lições para ela.

Ela pode ter começado a estudar na Hexside e ter novos professores, e nossa relação pode ter mudado de aprendiz e tutora, mas eu ainda a ensinava tudo que eu podia. Não como professora, mas como mãe.

\- Sua professora de ilusões conversou comigo ontem - Eu disse enquanto fazíamos uma pausa.

\- O que ela disse? - Ela questionou enquanto tomava um pouco do chá que eu deixei em uma mesa perto de nós duas.

\- Que você evoluiu bastante - Eu disse enquanto olhava para o céu, onde algumas constelações já começavam a aparecer - Ela disse que ficou surpresa, porque no começo você tinha dificuldade com a aula.

\- Acho que eu lembrava muito dos gêmeos - Ela admitiu e uma pequena dor se alastrou pelo meu peito, eu sabia o quanto o tópico dos seus irmãos era sensível para ela. Haviam cicatrizes que demorariam bastante para curar - Eu sempre vi esses feitiços como uma forma de machucar as pessoas, porque era como eles usavam.

\- E o que mudou?

\- Eu vi você usando um feitiço de ilusão - Ela respondeu enquanto dava de ombros - E eu percebi que se uma pessoa tão pura como você usa os feitiços quer dizer que eles não podem ser ruins.

\- Acho que todos as áreas tem o lado ruim - Eu admiti - Meu pai usava poções para machucar eu e a Eda, mas ela usa para ajudar as pessoas. Tudo depende de como você escolhe usar seu conhecimento.

\- Agora eu entendo isso - Ela disse sorrindo, então me olhou - Obrigada por me mostrar o lado bom.

\- Sempre.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos até uma certeza avassaladora tomar conta do meu coração.

\- Estou orgulhosa de você, filha - Eu disse com um sorriso gentil, e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos mindinhos em uma promessa que eu finalmente entendi.

+1

Estávamos na reunião mensal com Luz, Eda, Camilla e King. Era mais um dia de jogos e filmes, mas eu chamava de reunião para fingir que era algo mais sério.

\- Elas vão entrar no nível final em Hexside - Eda disse enquanto olhava para Luz e Amity que estavam discutindo sobre as regras de um jogo bobo humano - Estou orgulhosa delas.

Camilla concordou e tomou mais um gole do que ela chamada de vinho, uma bebida humana que eu apreciava bastante. Olhei para Amity que agora estava quase completando 13 anos e eu não consegui impedir que a pontada de orgulho envolvesse meu coração. Em 4 anos ela se formaria na hexside e poderia se tornar o que ela mais sonhasse.

\- Você mudou a vida dela - Camilla disse de repente - Luz me disse um pouco sobre como a Amity disse que era a vida dela antes e sobre como você a salvou. Você mudou a vida dela.

Olhei para a garota de cabelos castanhos bronze e mechas rosas, uma cor que ela amava tanto, e eu não consegui sentir algo além de amor e certeza. 

\- Não - Eu disse com convicção - Ela mudou a minha vida.

Camilla levantou sua taça de vinho, como se dissesse "aos nossos filhos perfeitos", e nós três brindamos.

A noite continuou normalmente. Algumas brigas sobre quem ganhou e sobre as regras do jogo, muita comida e doce para as crianças e King. E mais que tudo muita felicidade por fazer parte de algo tão bonito e infinito.

Já estava tarde e eu estava preparada para chamar Amity para dormir, mas ela foi mais rápida que eu, ela caminhou meio sonolenta na minha direção com uma carinha de quem ia dormir em alguns minutos. Ela estava coçando seus olhos dourados e bocejando levemente, e eu não podia ter mais certeza de que amava aquela garota.

\- Mãe - Ela disse assim que se aproximou de mim, paralisando meu corpo por completo e fazendo até Camilla e Eda paralisarem. Era a primeira vez que ela me chamava de mãe - Eu to com sono. Me leva pra cima?

Eu não consegui responder e ela já estava na minha frente me olhando com os olhinhos extremamente sonolentos, então um sorriso gigante tomou conta do meu rosto e uma sensação de plenitude adornou meu corpo.

\- Mãe! - Ela reclamou - Pra cima.

Então, sem esperar uma resposta ela enrolou seus braços de forma familiar no meu pescoço e esperou que eu a carregasse, e sem esperar mais eu fiz isso.

\- Vocês podem levar Luz para o quarto de hóspedes dela se quiserem - Eu disse com a voz levemente embargada e eu sabia que elas entendiam - Vou levar esse macaquinho para dormir.

Carreguei ela pelo caminho todo ainda lembrando de como as palavras soaram na sua voz e sendo direcionadas para mim. Ela provavelmente só disse porque estava com sono, mas ainda assim era uma situação incrível.

Eu deitei ela com cuidado na cama e dei um leve beijo na sua testa, e quando estava prestes a me afastar ela segurou minha mão e me olhou intensamente.

\- Desculpa ter demorado tanto - Ela disse séria, e mesmo que não tivesse explicado sobre o que falava eu entendi.

\- Você não estava pronta.

\- Eu sempre estive, desde o momento que você me abraçou pela primeira vez - Ela disse com cuidado - Eu só tava com medo.

\- Você ainda tá? - Eu perguntei com um sorriso de lado.

\- Não mais, você nunca me deixa ficar com medo por muito tempo - Ela disse sorrindo e eu sorri junto, então apertei levemente sua mão.

\- Eu amo você, mãe - Ela disse de repente - Obrigada por ser uma mãe incrível para mim.

Eu sorri em meio a lágrimas que surgiam na minha visão.

\- Sempre - Eu respondi, uma promessa que ela já conhecia bem.


End file.
